konoha_vfandomcom-20200213-history
Konoha Village Member Wiki
Hey Guys, this is a fun thing me and Andrea decided to do. Dont get offended if your not up here, we will add more shortly. Bios were written by the both of us. Chosen often addressed as Drea or Andrea. Andrea was the first one to have 1000 posts and full rep bars. Also one of K-V’s first and youngest moderators. Everyone else called it Konoha Village and then she randomly said KV in a thread and people started using it. Commonly seen in the Konoha chat box, great on sexual innuendos. Her Buffy fangirlism is well known by those in the chatbox. Favorite Quotes - Jayson used Egocentric. In Soviet Russia, pussy wants you. NEVER GONNA GIVE YOU UP. Ryuzaki often addressed as Johnny, John, John-Lee or Johnbo. His first username was Tommy44; he is also one of K-V’s best gfxers. He brought the Naruto-Arena craze to K-V. October 10th he surpassed Chosen and got the highest rep in Konoha Village. He is also the 4th greatest poster on K-V with a total of 2445 posts. He is Infernos apprentice in the arts of lurking. Inferno often addressed as Jooji, George, Jew or Joo also called Geo He also has names that we cannot mention in this post. Inferno joined in September 08 he also conquered in numerous sotws. His first user name was “Kakashi the Best” He is the second greatest poster on K-V with a total of 4279. Jooji is the current 3rd most reped member on Konoha. Also a very good gfxer. Inferno is also a master in the sacred art of lurking Black*Star is often addressed as Darky or Chris. His first username was iDarky. He is one of the best gfxers on Konoha. He is the 3rd most reped Staff with a total of 1869 posts. He became a moderator April 16th, '09. Darky got much attention in the beginning of his K-V carrier, the rumors of him being a Pirate Giraffe were everywhere. This theory got countered when he posted his picture around December 08. He is now the boss of a mafia on K-V. Vezryl is often addressed as Shinji, Weed or Joey First username was Shinji Hirako > Cross Maridan > Shinji Hirako (again) > WeedFoLife > Vezryl, Vezryl is the second most reped staff with a total of 2070 posts. He joined in February. Much time didn’t pass before he got attention for his intelligent posts and knowledge of manga. He is also a gfxer, a very good one. He specializes on avatars Quote - Mod by power, Mafia by heart Blayze often addressed as Kirstin First user name was Sakuracblossoms > Kechan11 > Blayze. She joined in September, 2008. She is the owner of the Film fan club and the Shikamaru FC. She is the person with the most posts on K-V with a total of 4450 posts. She is also K-V’s 7th most repped Madara ™ ' '''often addressed as Jayson, Madara or Gen He is known as the Role-play Sage, rumors has it that he brought life to the Role-play section. He is K-V’s 7th greatest poster with a total of 2261 posts. He is also known for his taste in music, being one of K-V’s biggest metal heads. He got a lot of attention earlier on, due to incidents in the chat box. '''Awesoma' known by all as Dan His first username was TenTenRules. He got attention for the user name; rumors were on K-V that he was a girl. This theory got shot down when he posted his pictures on Konoha. Joined K-V in late November. He was member 500 to join our community. Not well known on the forums with a post count of 282, he is mostly seen in the chat box. Raikiri known as Raikiri Raikiri is known for his tough attitude. This was proven when he demoded NVD for talking crap to him in the chat box. This surely struck fear in people’s hearts. Raikiri is also K-V’s second member and head administrator. He is K-Vs most reped admin and a total of 276 friends. Tanera known as Tanera Tanera is K-V’s 5th member and he used to be a super mod along with Raikiri. Tanera is known for his kindness and intelligence. He is the second Admin on Konoha. Not more is known about Tanera at the moment. Stallica™ also known as Hunter, Hakon, and Stalli is a member that joined on December 4th, 2008. He is often classified as one of KV's biggest badasses and is a close friend of almost everyone in the chat box. He is said to have the most dAll in one word, he is awesome Aiko known as Aiko or Mandy First username was Aikoyamanaka, joined August 8th. Aiko got known fast for her interests in role-play. She also has Videos on YouTube where she does covers. She is sometimes known as the life of the chat box when there is only about 4 people there Jiraya™ is commonly known as Jens. Jens is not often seen posting on the forums, he spends most his time in the chat box. Jens got attention for his rivalry with Stallica, Stallica being Norwegian and Jens being Swedish. They often make each other’s piss boil, dicing the others country. Jens is a good friend to mostly everyone in the chat box. XGaaraX '''is commonly known as KT or Katie Katie is rarely seen on K-V these days, she was a super active member before. She often posted on K-V before she got into college. College, the only way out of K-V’s grasp of lifelessness . She is a rare sight in the chat box '''Brownies once known as Sasor1 and AlphaCentauri, joined Konoha Village forums on the 15 for April 2009. He is still quite an undiscovered member as he usually keeps to himself, but earned the nickname ‘Scarfy’ due to a real life picture of himself that he displayed on the forums with a very nice scarf on. He is usually found in the RP Section. He is a very awesome guy, great game taste and always has a joke ready. Oracular '''also known as Kuro, Coop, and Charlie -- is a member that joined on the 17th of February. She is known for her playful nature, her boob gropage, and her ability to make fantabulous sprites. She has 979 posts, and is very hot according to the males of the Village '''Blood also known as Bloodsck or Laurent. Is a member that joined K-V February. Not much is known about him, but recently he has began posting more actively and talking in the chat box. Unlike before when he just lurked. Azrael also known as "Horusrising" and "Horus" is a member that joined in the early weeks of Konoha-Village, having RPed with Chosen and Blayze in the early days. He is the brother of Jaime, and the boyfriend of ScarletteNinja. It is a rare sight to see him in the chat box or forum. Jess She is known for her jolly nature and her good looks. She joined K-V in January 09 and has a total of 729 posts. She is probably the only one on K-V with pierced nipples .Mase Da Rula ''' Joined K-V in mars 09, He got much attention for his sudden moderator spot. He has a total of 461 posts. Most often seen on the forums and never even spoted in the chatbox. Nothing more is known about this mysteriouse poet '''Sheep Sheep got much attention on his first visit to Konoha, for his great sprite skills. He got unwanted attention later on when it was proven that he had stolen most of the work. He got reped down to the point of red but has slowly improved and now has full bars of green. Lambo known by all as Lazer, Lazer joined in February. He immigrated from SI. He got negative attention later on for his –Neg Army- and his attitude in the chatbox. Lazer is said to be one of Konoha’s toughest flamers. Lazer has a total of 1815 posts and full green rep bars. Linkz Linkz joined K-V in early October. Linkz is known for his great skills in manga coloring and GFX in general. He suddenly disappeared in early 09, but is now back and has his Photoshop with him. He has a total of 681 posts, full rep bars and one of K-V’s first members (125) very rare sight in the chatbox Hei Known as the man who brought Billy vs. Snakeman to Konoha. His rep reached max very fast. He has 269 posts. His sudden disappearance caused the Billy vs. Snakeman thread to die out. And the trend/love for the game with it